Things I'll Never Say
by animejade49
Summary: Masami has never cared less about Yugi... but ever since he's had the puzzle he wasn't the same. It was as if he was someone else and that's who she falls in love with. However will she have the courage to tell him her feelings and will he believe her?
1. Chapter 1

**Here it is! The first chapter of It was my Destiny to Love You's sequel. I really hope you will like it=D**  
**As the story progresses you will know Masami (Shukuras) story. The title is from the Avril Lavigne song Things I'll Never Say.**

* * *

Another day of living… Another 1st day of stupid school. Ugh… And the people I had to be around with. Joey, Tea, Tristan and… Yugi. That dumb bell sap, that hopeless robin hood and yet there was something wonderful about him. The way he cared for his friends, the way he seemed so into duel monsters.

However two years ago… When we were all freshmen, I never noticed Yugi or cared much for him. He was always a little boy to me with a cute personality… However, ever since he's been walking around with that pyramid around his neck… He was someone else.

He was more caring, confident, less shy and he seemed very wise. What I loved most of all was the mystery his violet eyes carried.

I knew that I was not the only one that was crushing on him… so was Tea. I know she has a thing for him but as long as I am around… She had better keep on dreaming!

"Hey… Why walking alone?"

"I've always been alone Bakura"  
"That's not true you have your family"  
"My sister is a big hot shot business woman that never has time for me"  
"But she loves you"

"She's annoying"  
"You find everything annoying," he giggles… Bakura was the only friend I considered I had. He was always there for me when I needed him. We grew up together and I thank the heavens I at least have him.

"Shut up and lets get to school" I smiled

"Okay… Another first day of school… Gets kind of annoying huh"  
"Tell me about it Bakura… Especially knowing I have to see those cuddle bears"  
"Cuddle bears?"  
"The ones you make me hang out with"  
"Oh you mean Joey, Tristan, and T-

"Yeah yeah that's exactly who I mean… man I can't stand them"

"Especially Yugi" he laughs  
"Yeah especially that Yogurt head"  
"Yeah whenever you see him you always insult him"  
"Because he deserves it that's why"

When we finally arrived to school, Joey and Yugi were outside the schoolyard talking. Joey spots us and waves. Yugi tries to look at another direction.

"Hey Guys" Bakura greeted.  
"Hey Masami, Bakura what's up?" Joey replied.  
"You guys got your schedules yet?" Bakura asked.

"Yeah… We're just waiting for school to start, we still have 10 minutes"  
"Then let's go Bakura"

"What! We don't even get a hello Masami?"  
"Why would I say hello to some saps like you two? Especially you Yugi… You know you hear me"  
"Yes Masami… I hear you" he looks at me with a firm look.

"Let's go Bakura"

"Well see you later guys" we walk to the main office.

"Wow what a way to give those guys a warm hello," he said sarcastically.  
"What did you expect? That I'd kiss Yugi or something?"  
"You know… Something tells me you like" With rage, I pulled his ear.  
"Don't you ever say something so stupid like that again?" I yelled in his ear.

"Ouch! Okay… don't leave me death please!" I let him go and he pouts like a baby.

"Next time I won't be so nice"  
"Yes Madame…" Sometimes I wondered why Bakura was still my friend. I giggled at his baby face.

"Let's go… We don't want to be late"  
"You're not mad anymore?"  
"I could never be mad at you Bakura" he smiles that sweet smile of his.

* * *

"I don't know why that girl always treats us like that… it's the same every year," Joey said.

"She just doesn't like us"  
"Yeah and she hates you the most Yug" I rolled my eyes.

"Don't rub it in"  
"Who knows what jokes she plans to use on ya this year?" Joey laughs.  
"Don't start your wise cracks Joey"  
"Ever since you got the puzzle she's hated you so badly. You attract women with that thing Yug" he smirks.  
"What are you saying?"  
"I think Masami likes ya Yugi"  
"Don't be ridiculous… She hates me" If this is her way of liking me imagine if she REALLY hated me.

"Why don't you lend me the puzzle maybe she'll leave you alone" he jokes.  
"Lets just get to class… We'll see Tea and Tristan later"  
"Yeah I wonder what kept them" I hoped I did not have any classes with Masami…


	2. Chapter 2

"Thank heavens we got the first classes together huh Yug?"  
"Yeah but Masami is also in this class" I mumbled so that only Joey could hear me.

"So… What's wrong with your girlfriend being in this class?" Joey giggled.

"Enough with the jokes please"  
"Students we have a new student in class today… Her name is Sayuri Teruko" A girl shyly comes in the classroom. She was truly beautiful.

"Hello"

"you can sit next to Yugi Moto" the teacher points to me and I smile at the girl"

"Hello… I hope you don't mind my sitting next to you"  
"Not at all… I'm Yu-"  
"Hello I'm Joey Wheeler known as the hot blond boy of the school," Sayuri giggles

"Nice to meet you Joey Wheeler"  
"I'm Yugi"  
"Nice to meet you"

* * *

Who does that girl think she is? Flipping her hair like that? Acting as if she's Miss Universe and to top it all off she has Yugi drooling all over here! Yugi… What a fool, what a sap… What a Romeo. Why can't he drool over me like that? Am I not that pretty to him?

I looked at them… Yugi and Joey killing themselves to serve this girl… What idiots. If Tea saw this, I am sure she would not like it one bit either. Seems we have a new competition. Hehe…

"Yugi could you hand out journals please?"  
"Sure thing Mr. Yamaha" Yugi gets up and begins to pass out the journals. He hands one to the new girl first. He blushes when she says thank you. He slowly walks over to my desk.

"Here you go Masami" I slap the journal out of his hand.

"That's not the way to hand out journals Einstein," I laughed. He picks up the journal and places it on my desk. He leaves without saying a word.

I did not know if I was being paranoid or anything, but it always seemed to me like sometimes Yugi was not Yugi. The only times he seemed to be the Yugi I really liked was when he dueled. How I hoped to see that Yugi again… However, how could I bring out THAT Yugi? The answer walked right inside. Seto Kaiba. He looked around the classroom and saw that there was only one available sit… In addition, that was next to me. Oh Joy…

When he sits down, I try to speak to him…

"Hello Kaiba"  
"How many times do I have to tell you…? I don't speak to people that hang out with the geek squad"

"How many times do I have to tell you that I don't hang out with that geek squad" Kaiba just chuckles

"When are you going to prove that you're better than Yugi huh?" he does not respond so I keep on "Everybody in school still talks about that sad day he beat you… Seto Kaiba the number one duelist that… Failed to maintain his throne. How sad" I sad sarcastically.

"How dare you say such things?"  
"Because it's all true Kaiba Boy," I almost laughed when I called him this  
"I won't give you the response you want… But I must admit you're quite clever Ms. Tanaka"

"Hey I try everyday" damb… How could I bring out that other Yugi?

* * *

When I walked back, home I remembered there was one time that Tea was in danger, that other Yugi came out, and I wondered… I looked at the river and came up with a plan. All I had to do was pretend to slip and not know how to swim. Boy do I sound like a loser… However, hey it is worth a shot. I made sure Yugi was close enough to see what I was going to do. I got up on the rail and I hear Joey's loud mouth screaming my name.

"Hey isn't that Masami!"

"Good bye cruel world!" but before I jumped, Yugi catches me…

"Masami you should be more careful" yes it was he!

"Get your slimy hands off of me yogurt"  
"It's Yugi"  
"Whatever"  
"Why did ya wanna jump of the rail Masami?" Joey asks.

"I was practicing for a play at the local theatre you moron"  
"You had us worried," Tea said

"That was good acting Masami… I would love to see that play" Yugi commented.

"You really would… I mean… of course you would Yogurt but to bad because the theatre doesn't want a loser like you in it"  
"Whatever you say Masami" Yugi says… Why did I have to act so stupid? Why couldn't I tell him what I feel?

* * *

"What is with that girl?" Yugi tells me as we walk away.  
"She was pretending isn't it obvious…"  
"If you knew that then why did you jump and save her?" Yugi slyly smirks.  
"Well… I was worried"  
"Sometimes I think its YOU that she likes"  
"Don't be crazy Yugi… You're out longer anyways"  
"Hey then why don't we give it a test…? Tomorrow you're Yugi"  
"No… I'm only Yugi on duels"  
"You're shy!"  
"No I'm not…"  
"You know the result of it! Didn't you see the way she looked at you! She likes YOU!"

"No she doesn't… she hates me… Well you" I chuckled.

"Somehow I feel better about everything today… Now I figure that what Joey said is true"  
"Just drop the jokes Yugi"  
"Whatever you say spirit" Yugi laughs.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day was probably one of the best in school. The one present was Yugi… The Yugi I adored.

While the teacher was yapping away I began to rip a paper sheet in little ball pieces. I looked at Yugi and began to throw a few at him. Every time he looked back, I would turn my gaze somewhere else. What a Dumbo.

"Hey ya okay Yug?" Joey asked. Yugi slowly turns his gaze towards Joey.  
"Peachy just dandy" he screeched.

"Ya look mad"  
"What makes you think that?" Just then pretty girl walks in.

"Sorry I'm late teaching… I caught a late bus"  
"It's okay Sayuri… Just sit down and catch up on today's work"  
"Yes sir" she sits down next to Yugi. Huh, the losers in one row. What luck?

"I thought you weren't probably attending class today," Joey said.

"No… I just over slept today"  
"How come?" Yugi asked.

"I take dance classes with Tea after school. We arrive back late and I stay up doing homework. Then I write some poetry"  
"You don't have to write your poetry though! Ya need your rest!" Joey beamed.  
"But I love poetry… Writing overall. I mean if I don't write I don't feel happy" she gushed.

"You sure are something," Yugi told her. That only made me mad. I threw more little paper balls at him. This time he ignores me. What a pathetic Romeo.

"Seto Kaiba just because you own a billionaire company doesn't mean you could come late to class"  
"Sure whatever" was all he responded. To my luck, Seto Kaiba also liked the back of the room.

"Well if it isn't hot shot"  
"When will you ever stop talking to me?" he said in annoyance.

"Whenever I feel like it Kaiba nerd" he ignores me.

"I wonder what's so funny," he mumbled when he heard Sayuri laughing. It seemed like she also charmed Kaiba… Even though he would never admit it.

"Jealous huh?" he ignores me. "Yugi is a world champion huh? Both with the heart of the cards and the heart of the ladies" I giggled.

* * *

I did not know what I felt towards Sayuri… She was a very beautiful girl and all I wanted was to be around her. Yet I could not help but think about Masami for some reason… Why did she hate me so much? Was it really I see hated and not Yugi? Or did she like me?

It was last period and to my dismay, Masami sat next to me.

"What are you looking at Yogurt?" she said.

"Nothing" was all I could respond.

"That's right Yug… Look away"

"Why are you like that?"  
"Like what Yogurt?"  
"Mean…"  
"Because that's my nature Yogurt boy deal with it," she answered sharply.

"Never mind… It's useless" I rolled my eyes and looked at the front board.

* * *

Why was I so cruel to him? Why couldn't I just tell him what I felt? That I loved him with all my heart. Yet something made me want to hate him, made me want push him around and strangle him. Man… What type of love is that? I giggled at my thoughts. I sure sound like a lunatic!

To make matters fun I began to throw little pieces of paper at Yugi… Just like, I did first period. Every time he turned his gaze towards me, I would look at the front board. I heard him growling angrily.

"Don't say anything… Keep your cool," he mumbled. I chuckled and threw another piece of paper at him.

"You're keeping your cool now lover boy?"

"That's enough Masami!" he yelled. "I had enough of you and your dumb behavior!"

"Oh yeah well I had enough of you and your existence Yogurt!" I yelled back.

"Yugi, Masami please! After school, you could discuss your couple troubles. Right now we are here to learn," the class sighed.

"Yugi and Masami are a couple!" I heard one girl mumble.

"Yeah they deserve each" one boy chuckled.

"Say that in my face you bunch of sissies!" I yelled but no one had the guts to respond. "That's what I thought"

"You two will stay for detention" the teacher exclaimed.

"But teacher"  
"That's enough Yugi…" was all the teacher said. Yugi sits back down and looks at me with an angry glare. I look at him the same way.


	4. Chapter 4

**I know things are happening a little to fast but I have a lot of things to cover in this story so ha-ha sorry=P well I hope you enjoy reading! This story will have SOME of the Yugioh events from the series but of course in my version=P Yugioh does not belong to me just my made up characters.**

* * *

When school ended, I quickly rushed out of school… Hoping nobody would rat me out. Like I was really going to stay for detention!

"Let's go Bakura…" I pulled him by his sleeve as soon as he walked out his last period class,  
"Hey… Aren't you supposed to stay for detention?"  
"Like I'm really going to stay Bakura," I answered.

"Is it because Yug… I mean is it-"  
"I heard that… Yes it's because Yugi is staying for detention too happy"  
"And what's wrong with that"  
"Because I can't stand him… He's a pain in the a-"  
"I know I know," he giggles.

"And we were going to be alone for crying out aloud!" I squealed.

"So… I do not see the big deal. You could have tortured him to your own delight"  
"Ha ha very funny"

"It's just a thought Masami" I rolled my eyes and laughed.

"Silly Bakura"

* * *

The next day we had a new boy in class… Oh, joy.

"Class this is-"  
"Gary… Gary Daniels" he quickly turns his gaze towards me.

"How about I go sit next to you"  
"That chair is taking buddy"  
"By whom?" he snapped.

"Seto Kaiba"  
"But he is not here now so Gary can have the seat" our teacher replied. What luck? From the corner of my eye, I saw Yugi looking at my direction.

"What are you looking at?" I snapped. Yugi quickly turns his gaze away.

"He just can't keep his gaze off that beautiful face of yours" Gary commented.

"Mind your own business stupid"  
"Feisty and beautiful I love it" he chuckles.

"Already flirting before even knowing my name… how pathetic"  
"I don't need to know your name to flirt with you babe"  
"Don't call me that"  
"Tigress"  
"Shut up"

What a way to ruin my first period class…

* * *

"Hey Yug… Look at that guy hitting on your girl" Joey teased.

"She is not my girl," The spirit snapped.

"Man Yug… don't bite I was just saying"  
"What is taking Sayuri so long?"  
"You're cheating on your girl I see"  
"Knock it off"  
"Ya know I'm messing with ya Yug"  
"Why is she letting him flirt with her though?"  
"She's just a girl… She may act like a guy but that doesn't mean she is one"  
"She's not girlish either… She could slap him"  
"Hello we are in class Yug… What's the matter with ya?"  
"Nothing" Frankly the spirit did not know himself. Sure Masami picked on him a lot… However, he liked her deep down. Of course, he was not going to admit it though. He had many other things to worry about. Like figuring out his ancient past. Ever since duelist kingdom ended, he had been more lost than ever…

* * *

"Hey Yug… Sayuri's here and look who she came in with" I turn my gaze to see Sayuri with Kaiba.

"Late I see"  
"Sorry teacher I got up late"  
"Whatever you say just sit down and copy the notes on the board"  
"Yes sir" Kaiba did not say a word until someone mumbled.

"Looks like the grand CEO got himself a girlfriend" I expected Kaiba to say something but instead he just huffs and walks to the back of the room. Sayuri sits next to me.

"Hello Yugi"  
"Hey… I saw you… Came with Kaiba"  
"I know… It was just a coincidence though. I hope I never have to go through that again"

"How come?" I could not help but chuckle.

"He is so annoying and rude"  
"He what are you two mumbling about?"  
"Kaiba… That rude and arrogant jerk" Sayuri responded. Joey bursts out laughing.

"Man I have to agree with that! Rich boy is one big jerk face!"

* * *

It was after school and raining… Ugh like going home to an annoying sister is not enough!

"Damb it's raining… Well luckily someone watches the weather channel" he smiles

"Luckily you're a geek"  
"I resent that," we laughed. I stopped when I noticed Tea and Yugi talking near the front door of the school.

"Why'd you… Oh"  
"Yeah hush"

"I was wondering if you could help the spirit… He's been so lost"  
"How could I help him Yugi?"  
"Ever since duelist kingdom ended he's been trying to figure out more about his past… And talking to you might clear up his mind" I knew it! Two Yugi's!  
"But… I don't know"  
"Please Tea… The spirit could sure use some help and who better than you to talk to?"  
"Alright fine"  
"Great thanks Tea!"  
"But what's the plan?"

"Ten o'clock, tomorrow at Domino station! Thanks again"  
"No problem… I just hope I can help"

Well Masami… You have a date to trash tomorrow!


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own Yugioh only my made up characters. I have to speed up things here because I have so much to cover yet I do not want the story to be too long. Thanks for reading=D**

* * *

Just as Yugi said. He met Tea at Domino station. Ten o'clock at the dot. She was sure looking cute. Huh…

Before Yugi talked to Tea he changed… he changed into the other Yugi. The radiant one. Or so I like to call him that way.

"Hey Yugi… I am not… You cannot! This isn't a duel!" he yelled. When he saw that Tea was looking at him he blushed and said hello. I see Yogurt could be silly when he wants to be.

Therefore, they went off to Domino Café. I put on my hood and glasses and walked along with them. Luckily, I was able to get the seat next to them. There Yugi was so close and yet so far. Thank goodness, I was sitting behind Yugi and not Tea… Because I would rip her hair out!

"I just don't know Tea… I am so lost. I just don't know where my path will take me"  
"I'm in the same situation as you… Well not literally"  
"What do you mean?"

"I want to become a dancer… However, of course I do not know where or what destiny has in stored for me. You know what I mean"  
"I see Tea. I know you'll become a great dancer"  
"Yeah sure she will," I mumbled.

"Did you hear something?" Yugi said. I tried to keep my cool.

"No"  
"Oh well… As I was saying Tea. I know you will become a great dancer"  
"And I know you will find your destiny. Hey, why don't we go to the Egyptian museum? I'm sure you'll find some answers there"  
"I just might"  
"You see… Right here there is an artifact with the same symbol your millennium puzzle has"

"Your right Tea"  
"Wow what a genius"  
"Are you sure you don't have the feeling as if someone is like listening to us?"  
"No I don't"  
"Hey lady if all your going to do there is hide and listen then I suggest you leave the café!" One of the noisy waiters yells. Yugi turns his gaze and we were eye to eye.

"Yugi!"  
"Masami!"  
"What are you doing here?"  
"I just came here for some coffee. Talk about bad service"  
"Talk about bad manners" the waiter said and adds "she was there hiding and listening to your conversation!"  
"Oh she was… Was she?" Yugi said.

"Why would you do that Masami?" Tea asked.

"Why would you do that Masami" I mimicked her. "Look this waiter has some eye problems and I suggest you go see a doctor. As for you Tea and Yugi… I have better things to do than that"  
"Then what are you doing here Masami?" Yugi snapped.

"Nothing… I was waiting for Bakura that's all"

"And he hasn't shown up I see" Tea mumbles.

"Would you like to join us for some coffee?"  
"No I was just on my way to the museum?"  
"Or really… What a coincidence. We were just on our way there" He smirked. He obviously knew why I was going there.

"Oh really how nice"  
"Why don't you join us Masami… We were just leaving"  
"Okay fine Tea" Yugi pays for their drinks and we were off to the Museum.

* * *

It was a small yet quite walk. I sure wish I could read minds. How I wondered what he was thinking.

"I'm sure this museum will help you answer some of the questions you have"  
"Then let's go"  
"Yeah yeah lets just gooo already," I said. Yugi smirks and we walk into the museum.

"What a cool place" I comment.  
"It's full of a lot of mystery and history isn't it?" Yugi told me.

"You like to rhyme I see Yogurt" Yugi walks to a door that lead to a basement.

"I sense something in here" He walks downstairs and we follow him.

"I hope he finds some answers"  
"I hope he stops having that lost look in his face" I replied.

"Is this part of the exhibit?" Tea asked  
"Those look like some stone craving don't they…? Cool" I giggled. "Oh my gosh! That looks just like you Yogurt!"

"It does no way! Is this real?"  
"It is Tea… It is all very real. I know it is. And look around his neck"  
"It's the millennium puzzle"  
"That's right. It appears to be me playing the ancient form of duel monsters. This is just the kind of clue I needed to help me solve some questions… Yet this has only brought more questions"  
"No way you mean to tell me that you even existed in the past?" I told him.

"To your misfortune yes Masami"

"My pharaoh… I've been expecting you"

"Who are you…? And why are you calling him pharaoh?" I snapped.  
"I am Ishizu and I have uncovered many mysteries of you and these carvings using the magic of my millennium necklace"

No way… This could not be real. Yet that is what he was to me. Something that was too good to be true.


	6. Chapter 6

"So you mean to tell me that you use magic?" I laughed sarcastically. I could not believe this doo doo.

"Believe it or not Masami yes" Ishizu responded.

"Tell me what do you know?" Yugi asked.  
"The past is to repeat itself"  
"the past?"  
"Yes my Pharaoh, you must save the world from the evil dark forces just as you did five thousand years ago" I could not help but laugh.

"Wait… You mean to tell me that this guy right here," I said pointing at him "was a big hot shot pharaoh in the past?"  
"What's so funny about that… don't you see the tablets as proof?" Tea answered me. I rolled my eyes and answered back.

"Those could be a fake for all I know"  
"how I wish this was all a fake Masami… But sadly, it is not. The pharaoh must battle his greatest opponents once again"  
"yeah right if he was a pharaoh in the past then I was a great warrior"

"Funny you should be saying such things" Ishizu smirks. I growled.  
"What?"

"You think that it's just a coincidence that you are in his life?"  
"What are you blabbing about?" I snapped.  
"Yes please explain… I do not understand" Yugi added.

"You are all in his life for a reason"  
"it was destiny," Tea mumbled.

"Yes Tea and as time passes by you will all discover what part each of you have"  
"like a play?" I asked. Surely, she just wanted to get on my nerves.  
"Yes… By the way, there will be a tournament going on soon. I do hope you join it Yami"  
"so that's your name?" Tea asked.

"I will and thank you for your help Ishizu"  
"I am only here to serve you my Pharaoh… Just as my family did for many generations"  
"and I thank each and every one of you"  
"I wish you the best in your journey my king"

Ishizu's point of view **

Masami… If only she knew how true, her words were. Warrior Shukura she was in the past. The chosen one that helped the Pharaoh defeat the dark evils. She was also his greatest love. Now in another life they meet again… Destiny repeats itself…

* * *

"Wow so you're an ancient Pharaoh?" Tea said as we walked outside.

"I guess so Tea"  
"no wonder why you're so stuck up" No wonder why he was so magical.  
"No wonder why you're so stubborn warrior" he responded sarcastically.

"Ha ha" I replied.

"So are you really going to enter that tournament?"  
"If what Ishizu says is correct then I must… It is my destiny" 

_Blah blah blah…_

"Is that you my beautiful warrior?" The pharaoh said as he walked through the entrance of his royal temple.

"My Pharaoh… My king! How I've missed you!" the beautiful warrior said as she walked through the royal temple. The warrior and Pharaoh looked at each other with loving eyes. They were devoted to each other and nothing could separate them.

"It's only been a few hours my love" Before the warrior knew it… She was in her loving Pharaoh's arms.

"I just miss you so much whenever you are outside in town"  
"that's how I feel when you're training the other warriors" he chuckled.  
"Kiss me you big brut" He dips his warrior and gives her a loving kiss.

"Your wish is my command my beautiful warrior" he said as he lifts her up.  
"Wow… what a pharaoh" she was dumbfounded. How she loved her Pharaoh. She was speechless by him… he was the love of her life.

..

"So would you ever join it Masami?" Tea asked, snapping me back to reality.

"Join what?" I snapped.

"The tournament Ishizu talked about"  
"and do you actually believe all of that?"  
"I do and if you don't want to believe it then fine" Tea half snapped.  
"I still appreciate your presence today Masami" Yugi said out of nowhere.

"You do" I gushed shyly but quickly reacted "it's the least you could say ghost"  
"so now the nickname is ghost?"  
"Well at this rate I don't know what the hell you are anymore Yugi"  
"just keep the name Yogurt… I find it silly" he replies.  
"You do?" I said in that same gushy tone again.

"Hello you guys! I know you guys missed me!"  
"Hey look its Mai Valentine," Yugi said. Great Mai Valentine. I thought the last time I would see her was at duelist kingdom.

"Hey Tea you're looking smashing… Is this a date?"  
"We're just friends Mai"  
"Masami… What brings you here? I thought you hated Yugi"  
"I'm just being nice today… that's all"  
"sure you are babe" not that I did not like Mai… Actually, I admired her tremendously… However, she was beautiful and that made me jealous. Not that I did not feel pretty but she was near Yugi. Yugi could fall for her I mean what guy wouldn't.

"I am Mai… I know you have those days as well. Like with Joseph Wheeler for example"  
"true" she giggles.

"I assume you're here for the tournament Mai?" Yugi asked

"Yes I got an anonymous invitation to it"  
"I wonder who sent the invitations… I see many people from duelist kingdom. Like Mako for example" we all look around and boy was Yugi right.

"Eww there's Weevil Underwood and Rex Raptor!" Both Tea and I said at the same time.

"And top duelers too… Like over there is Esperoba. They say he uses his psychic abilities to defeat his opponents"

"Do you think Pegasus is behind this one again?" I asked.

"Doubt it; word has it that that ever sent those invitations has a ton of cash and an obnoxious attitude… My guess, Seto Kaiba"  
"and there he is now" Tea said. We looked up at the screen and there he was… Seto Kaiba. Like seeing, him at school was not enough.


	7. Chapter 7

I was at the dinning room eating frosted flakes cereal when my annoying sister walks in.

"Hello cuddle cakes… Having breakfast?"  
"Gee how ever did you guess Einstein" I responded sarcastically. She giggles.

"Well I'm off to work. Take care and don't talk to strangers" she pats my head (to my annoyance), grabs her brief case and leaves. I swear Seto Kaiba and her would make the perfect couple! As soon as she was gone, I grabbed my book bag and head outside.

I decided to head walk around the city of Domino. I was excluded from this tournament (Kaiba must really hate me… Because I am a duelist) but I was still going to be apart of it… For him, my Yami.

While my head was in the clouds (meaning daydreaming about my marrying Yami), I dump into someone WAY unexpected.

"Well hello babe"  
"ugh you" I said with a big hint of annoyance.

"What did you eat crabs for breakfast?" he chuckles  
"what are you doing here?"  
"I'm about to sign up for the dueling tournament. This Seto Kaiba invited me. He had to invite me because without me this tournament wouldn't be so much fun without me"  
"oh really?"  
"You know I am one of the top duelist today baby cakes" eww… That was SO close to my sister's nickname for me!

"Aww that's so nice to know" as soon as I was about to walk away, Gary grabs me by my arm.

"Not so fast sugar. Come with me and watch me sign up" he smiles seductively.

"Wow… That will be an amazing moment I cannot miss. Sadly I'll have to miss out on such an historic event" I rolled my eyes. Just then, I saw Yugi entering a store that was a block away.

"Don't be so sarcastic babe… I'm serious"

"Okay let's go" I pulled Gary to the next block. If I was correct, that was the place where duelists were to register.

"Why the sudden change babe?" he asked.

"I don't want to be rude" was all I said. Before entering the building, I pretend that I am on peaceful terms with dumbo the clown. (Gary)

"Aww that's so sweet of you babe. You will not regret this. After this, we will go on a romantic walk down the park and take a nice boat ride on the river. Gary said as we walked in. Yugi and the dweeb squad turn their gaze towards us.

"Masami?" Yugi said surprised.

"What are you looking at Yogurt?" I snapped.

"Hey Yugi…" Joey giggles while looking at Gary and I. "It looks like someone's trying to steal your girlfriend"  
"what did you say Wheeler?" I responded with a sharp tone.

"Nothing Masami" he squealed.

"What is your name fair duelist?" the person at the counter asks Yugi.

"Yugi Moto"

"Just you wait Masami… Sooner than you know you will be drooling over me, baby. Gary is addictive" I rolled my eyes at his stupid catch phrases.

"Shut up and leave me alone Gary"

"Oh your so sweet babe" I looked at him in astonishment. I could be calling him a douchebag and in his mind, I would be calling him sweetheart!

"You gotta be kidding me!" I heard Tea comment.

"Didn't you hear Masami, Gary…? Leave her be" Yugi said out of nowhere. He looks at Gary with an angry look… Or so I thought.

"Says whom?" Gary replies.

"I do" Yugi and Gary were actually face-to-face. Of course, Gary was taller so he had to look down…

"Little Yugi defending MY damsel I see"  
"your damsel?" Yugi and I said at the same time.

"Yes my damsel… It is only a matter of time for her to see things clearly that we belong together"  
"she doesn't wish to be bothered by you Gary," Yugi said. What if… Maybe just maybe he liked me too.

"Let my babe speak for herself"  
"aww man this is sweet!" Tristan comments.

"Yeah who woulda thought…? Yugi fighting for his girlfriend!" Joey adds.

"This isn't funny guys this is serious" Tea answers them.

"You two stop arguing please" I rolled my eyes.

"He started is babe"  
"first off I am not your babe and secondly you started it"  
"I!"  
"Get out of her now please… You're nothing but a pain in the-"  
"okay there's no need for foul language!" the store attendant comments. Gary storms out of the store furious and in just seconds later he was back.

"I forgot I was going to sign up for the tournament"

"Not before I do ya won't!" Gary and Joey were busy fighting over whom would sign up first. I turn my gaze towards Yami.

"What was that all about?" I snapped… trying to hide my glee.

"I… don't know what; well I couldn't just stand there and see him bothering you like that. Over all you are a lady. A very lovely one too" he smiles ever so sweetly. My heart could not help but jump in excitement. Was I dreaming?

_Why can't I just tell you that I care?_

"Don't think our relationship is going to change yogurt," I said with a tone of annoyance.

"I know it won't" he smiled. Just then Sayuri appears.

"Yugi"  
"Sayuri… What brings you here?" Boy did I just feel like yesterdays news. As soon as pretty girl walks in Yugi ignores me completely.

"I'm here to sign up for the dueling tournament"  
"I thought you didn't know how to duel"  
"I don't… but for some reason I received an invitation to it from Seto Kaiba"

"Really… That sure is odd" Yugi comments.

"Isn't it obvious Yogurt? Kaiba boy is crushing on her but won't admit it"

"Even if that's the case I don't think Kaiba is the type to do that" Tea responds.

Everything just keeps getting crazier and crazier… However, I suppose that for us it is normal.


	8. Chapter 8

I'm finally updating this story=D

* * *

"Want me to help you sign up Sayuri?" Yami asks.  
"If you don't mind Yugi" I roll my eyes… boy was I a jealous mess right now.  
"What do you mean you have no more dueling disks?" Gary yells at the store attendant.

"You'll have to come back tomorrow"  
"Is there really no more dueling disks available sir?" Yami asks.  
"No I'm afraid not, I'm sorry for the inconvenience" He responds.

"Well I don't want to sign up after all," Sayuri said nervously.  
"Are you sure Sayuri, after all you did get an invitation?" Yugi said.  
"But she doesn't know how to duel" Tea said.

"What dear Sayuri got an invitation to Kaiba's tournament?" Joey said unexpectedly…. He had finished his argument with Gary. Gary storms out of the store furiously.

"Good for the sap" I mumble.

"He must be a real pain the as* for ya huh?" Tristan asks me.  
"Sure is… almost as much as yogurt here is" When I turn my gaze towards Yami, I find him walking out the store with Sayuri.  
"Boy he sure likes her," Tristan tells me.

"Yeah and I think someone's stealing your boyfriend Masami" Joey mumbles in my ear. The attack of the two clowns… boy!

"Not that I blame Yugi I mean she sure is pretty" Tristan adds.  
"And Yugi here is a natural charmer" Joey chuckles.  
"That's why he's our hero!" Tristan and Joey exclaim at the same time. Both rush out the store.

"Ignore them… they are idiots" Tea said seriously.

"I know and I've grown use to it" We walk out the store, boy was Yami a heartbreaker. Here Tea and I are suffering for him and he is over there swooning over someone else. That sap, that hopeless Romeo… yet I could not help but care for him, and love him.

"Hey wanna go grab some drinks, I'll buy" Tea offers.

"Heck why not Tea doll" I smile… I am beginning to like these geeks.

"So wonder why Seto Kaiba actually invited Sayuri to the tournament?" She asks, trying to start a conversation. Since it was quite a walk to the café, I decide to keep on with the conversation.

"Like I said I think he likes her… I mean why else would he invite her in the first place?"  
"True but Kaiba doesn't seem like the type"

"That is true but with money bags you never know"  
"I hear you on that one"  
"Wait until I see that rich boy… he invites a girl who has no clue on dueling and yet he doesn't invite me!" Tea giggles.  
"I don't blame ya… I've seen you duel and you are a good duelist"  
"Thank you for the comment Tea dear" I laugh.

"Hey have you seen Bakura?"

"No I haven't… the last time I talked to him was on Friday"

* * *

"Seto why did you invite a girl that doesn't even know how to duel?" Mokuba asks his big brother as they walk into Kaiba Corps testing labs.  
"That was the deal I made with Ishizu… If I hadn't accepted she wouldn't have giving me the key to defeating Yugi"

With this Egyptian God card, I will regain my title as the king of games and I will make Yugi pay for all the humiliation I have been through because of him.

* * *

"What if I teach you how to duel?" Yami asks Sayuri as they walk to the arcade.  
"I don't want to make you go through all the trouble"  
"Its no trouble at all Sayuri… I would be more than happy to teach you. I am sure you will learn quickly. It's quite easy you know" He smiles, hoping she would accept.

"Okay you've convinced me" She smiles back. He was happy she accepted, because this meant spending more time with her.

"So when do you want the classes to begin?" He asks.  
"Anytime… after all you are the teacher," She jokes.

"Aw… I smell a couple over here" Joey jokes.

"Yeah better not let Masami find out or surely hell will unleash" Tristan adds. While Joey and Tristan joked, Sayuri and Yami ignore them.

They were both confused on their feelings for one another. They wanted nothing more than to be together, to just talk and get to know one another. What was this feeling?

* * *

"Hey you guys wait up!" Speak of the devil… We turn our gazes and see Bakura waving at us.

"Hey Bakura… we were just talking about you" Tea tells him once he finally caught up to us.  
"Nothing bad I hope"  
"Yeah we did… about you flat leaving me" I joke.

"I could never flat leave you Masami… nor you guys either. You are my dear friends" He smiles, I sure love Bakura… he was the only person I considered sweet. (Well besides Yami)

"Wanna get some drinks Bakura, I'm buying"  
"Sure thing… but I wouldn't be a gentleman if I'd let a lady pay, so I'm buying"  
"Well gee thanks Bakura"

It is only a matter of time before the battle city begins and there I will claim my prize… the power of the Pharaoh and my queen!


	9. Chapter 9

**I haven't updated this story in a while... but now here is a fresh new update of Thing's I'll Never Say! Like i have said before, things that happen during Battle City will change a little here to go with the story.**

**In this chapter... Masami tries her best to be nice with Yami, especially since it seems like he likes Sayuri... but could she act like this for long? lol...**

* * *

The next day…

As I walked the streets of Domino city, I could not help but think about Yami. If his past was true… could it mean that he is in big danger? Does that dumb sh*t Kaiba want more than just the title from him? What if Kaiba wants to kill him? Well over my dead body, he will!

Speaking of the angel… I spot Yugi walking towards a building. Of course, the fool in love has to follow…

I wondered how seriously he took the whole pharaoh thing. I did not want anything to happen to him. No matter how much I cannot stand him, to me he was my everything.  
I see that he walks to the roof of the building. Boy did he know how to walk fast! When I was finally on the roof of the building, I try to sneak up on him, but instead I trip on a rock. Talk about idiot…!

"Ahh!" Yami turns around, and looks at me astonished.  
"Masami…?" I quickly get up; I could not help but feel nervous. All I could do was look at him as well.  
"Yeah…" Was all I could think of saying.  
"What are you doing here?" He asks.  
"I could ask you the same thing lover boy," I snap.  
"Well I came up here first as I can see"  
"That doesn't answer my question Yogurt" I reply.  
"You wouldn't understand Masami" I walk up to him and look at him. From the look on his face, I could tell that the whole Egypt thing meant more to him that I thought.  
"Why do you say that Yogurt?" I ask.  
"You probably didn't believe what Ishizu said the other day," He said, lightly chuckling.  
"In a way I didn't… but hey don't stop believing like the song says," I said, making him laugh.  
"You have a point there Masami"  
"So what all lost Yogurt?"  
"If you know then why are you asking?" He says with a smirk on his face.  
"You finally learned how to respond huh Yogurt," I giggle.  
"Well after all this time with you, I was bond to learn something from you"  
"Very nice answers Yogurt" I smile.  
"Thanks… you know it would be nice if you'd act more like this"  
"Act more like what Yogurt?" I ask.  
"Nice, kind that's what I mean Masami" I could not help but feel butterflies in my stomach.  
"Ya mean that or are you trying to get on my good side Yogurt?"  
"I mean that Masami" Why couldn't I just tell him that I care? Suddenly, we hear Seto Kaiba's obnoxious voice.  
"Greetings Duelist…"  
"Oh great Kaiba always has to make an entrance" I said, rolling my eyes.  
"It's about time he makes an announcement" Yami comments.  
"Before my battle city tournament begins, I thought I'd let you know what you're in for-" Blah Blah Blah…

He explained his crazy rules for his competition… and as he talked, Yami paid close attention for him.

"And there's one duelist out there I can't wait to defeat" He said, obviously talking about Yami. I swear… what is he a psychopath?  
"Kaiba is such an a*s"  
"He doesn't know the true meaning of this," He said.  
"I know you can kick his a*s" I said, making him smile.  
"Let the tournament begin!" He yells, making everyone shout in happiness.  
"Well time to face my destiny" He comments.  
"You're taking that destiny thing very seriously I see"  
"I am Masami… I have no choice"  
"Then you can count on me" I sneeze.  
"What did you say Masami?" He asks… what a moron.  
"I said you can count on me," I repeat.  
"Masami, I'm afraid you are not speaking clearly," He said, chucking rather nervously.  
"You can count on me okay!" I snap.  
"Masami… I don't know what to say"  
"Well don't get use to this kindness" I said.  
"I wish you'd be like this more often I admit, but whatever you say Masami" He said with a smile on his face.  
"I really want you to win, and kick Kaiba's as* will ya? Make that trap of his shut up" I giggle, Yami chuckles. Suddenly, we here Joey's voice.  
"Where are ya ya creep!" He said in an angry tone.  
"What's he doing?" He asks.  
"I don't know but boy does he look pissed"  
"Lets go and find out" He said. We rush downstairs to see why Joey was upset.  
"Joey what's going on…? Why are you yelling?" Yami freezes when he sees the person Joey was yelling at.  
"Are you okay Yogurt?" I ask.  
"It's a rare hunter…" He mutters.

* * *

"Mr. Kaiba…" Ms. Jennings, one of his secretary's says as she walks into the computer room.  
"What is it…?" He snaps.  
"There's a Sayuri Teruko here to see you"  
"Tell her I'm busy"  
"She says it will only be a minute" He rolls his eyes, yet for some reason… he wanted to see her.  
"Mokuba, keep on the look out for the Egyptian God Cards and Yugi"  
"Sure thing big brother"  
"I won't be long," He tells his brother. He walks with his secretary to his office, where Sayuri was outside waiting for him.  
"Ms. Teruko, walk into my office, you get back to work" Kaiba orders.  
"Yes sir…" Sayuri and Kaiba walk into his office. Kaiba closes the door and sits down on his chair.  
"Well what do you want to see me for Ms. Teruko?" He asks.  
"Mr. Kaiba… I would like to know your reason for inviting me to the tournament" She asks. Normally, Kaiba would respond with the truth right away. However, this time, he did not… he didn't want to.


	10. Chapter 10

**hope you like this chapter=) Thanks for r+r!**

* * *

"Why should I tell you Ms. Teruko, you should just accept the invitation and feel honored that Seto Kaiba has invited you to his tournament" Kaiba responds.  
"I don't wish to be in the tournament Mr. Kaiba, I barely know how to duel," She informs him. Despite that the agreement was only to invite Sayuri Teruko to his tournament, Kaiba did not want Sayuri to quit his tournament. He wanted her to stay.  
"I'm sorry but I'm afraid I won't accept," he says.  
"Why not Mr. Kaiba…?" She asks.  
"I'll be frank with you Ms. Teruko, I made a deal with Ishizu Ishtar. I was to invite you to my tournament and in exchange she gave me a card that is believed to be one of the most powerful cards in all of duel monsters"  
"And why should I care Mr. Kaiba?" She snaps.  
"If you are a good friend of Yugi Moto's then you should prove it. Why don't you pay Ishizu Ishtar a visit and get some answers from her?" Kaiba suggests.  
"Maybe I will Mr. Kaiba…" She says as she gets up.  
"Then you'll think about it twice before dropping out of my tournament" He says with a smirk on his face. Before Sayuri could walk out of Kaiba's office, she faints.  
"Ms. Teruko…" Kaiba says, running to her unconscious body. 

* * *

Acenath runs out into the royal hall, in search of her brother. She spots him sitting on their father's royal throne, crying.

"Brother… a flower for your day?" She says.  
"Where did you get that?" He asks. She sits down next to him and analyzes him.  
"Why are you crying big brother?" She asks.  
"I'm scared of becoming the pharaoh one day…" He replies.  
"Don't be scared big brother; I'll always be there by your side. I will never leave you alone," She says, pulling him into a hug.  
"As long as I have you, that's all I need," He responds.  
"Big brother is not sad anymore?" She asks, giggling.  
"How could I be sad when you're by my side little sister?" He giggles.  
"Acenath my flower there you are!" King Aknamkanon says as he walks into the royal hall.  
"Father…!" Acenath yells cheerful. She runs to her father and he picks her up into his arms. Atemu walks up to him and looks at his father.  
"What's wrong my son?" he asks.  
"Father is it right for a king to be scared?" Atemu asks. King Aknamkanon places his daughter on the ground next to his son. He kneels down and looks at them both.  
"My son everyone has fears… no matter how mighty one may be, there will be a time in their life that they must face fear"  
"Father… my big brother doesn't need to be scared, he has me to protect him," Acenath says.  
"I couldn't have asked for better children, promise me you will always be together my children" King Aknamkanon says.  
"We promise father…" Both Atemu and Acenath answer, holding each other's hands. King Aknamkanon smiles with pride.  
"Now wait here for Siamun, I have meeting to attend with the royal counsel" He kneels back up and walks away from his children.  
"I'm not scared anymore Acenath" Atemu says, turning his gaze towards his sister. She smiles in delight.  
"Together forever…" She responds. 

* * *

"Ms. Teruko…are you alright?" Kaiba hesitates to ask.  
"Where am I…?"  
"You fainted so I laid you here on the couch, you're still in my office"  
"Oh… you're alive thank gosh!" Mokuba says.

_What was that all about?_ Sayuri comments to herself.

"Mr. Kaiba… who did you say I should make a visit to?" Sayuri asks. 

* * *

"If you lose you must return Joey's red eyes black dragon, and if I lose I will hand over my dark magician to you"  
"Yugi I won't let you do that," Joey says.  
"I know you can kick his sorry butt Yogurt," I said.  
"You're going to eat those words once I'm done with your prince princess"  
"Watch it will ya," I snap.  
"Leave my friends alone rare hunter, this is between you and me" Yami snaps.  
"Then let us begin already…" The rare hunter says. He activates his duel disk and Yami does the same.  
"Yugi please this is between that goon and me. I will never forgive myself if you loose your dark magician because of me," Joey pleads.  
"Joey I must face this rare hunter. After all, I will have to risk losing my dark magician eventually. This is my first battle city duel and my first step towards fulfilling my destiny"  
"Joey please, let him duel… after all he has his so called destiny to fulfill" I said sarcastically. Yami smirks and says, "Thanks for the good luck wish Masami"  
"Alright then already let the duel commence!" The rare hunter yells.  
"Very well… time to duel!" Yami replies.


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry if this chapter isn't the best. I promise the next one will be better=)**

* * *

Yami… what a show off, what an idiot, what a know it all. Yet, I could not help but adore him so. Look at him dueling… so confident, so outgoing, intelligent beyond words.

"I summon exodia's head in defense mode, now you can't attack my life points," The rare hunter says with confidence. Boy what a loser he is…  
"That's exactly what I wanted you to do rare hunter," Yami says with a smirk on his face.  
"Go Yami…" I mumble.  
"What's that I hear… looks like someone has a crush on that awesome spirit," Joey whispers in my ear. In anger, I punch him on the jaw, causing him to fall.  
"It was just a joke…!" He snaps.  
"That punch was just a joke too Wheeler, now shut up" I laugh.  
"Now it's time for me to stop exodia… you triggered my trap card, chain destruction!"  
"What's going on…?" The rare hunter yells.  
"While it can't destroy the exodia head on the field, it can destroy the ones in your deck," Yami informs him.  
"What… oh no, my exodia heads-!" The rare hunter exclaims, looking at his duel desk.  
"Are gone…"  
"No…!" The rare hunter screams.  
"All of your exodia heads have been eliminated from your hand and from your deck, and without it you won't be able to summon exodia any more" The rare hunter stands there in shock… huh, and just a few minutes ago, he was so full of himself! 

* * *

As Sayuri walks into the Egyptian museum, she could not help but feel a bad vibe from it. It was as if someone were following her, which was not of trust.

As she walks around the museum, she notices an open door. She looks through it and sees a bright light.

"Why do I feel as if the answers I'm looking for are down there…?" She asks herself. She opens the door and walks downstairs. To her surprise, she sees more Egyptian artifacts… tablets to be exact. However, one in particular caught her eye.

"That looks like… Yugi" She says to herself.  
"Hello princess, I've been expecting you" She turns her gaze to the person who addressed her as princess.  
"Who are you…?" Sayuri asks.  
"The same response, just like he…" She comments to herself and adds, "pardon you must forgive me, my name is Ishizu Ishtar-"  
"Why did you just call me princess?" She asks.  
"Did you say that the man craved in the stone tablet looks like Yugi?" Ishizu asks back.  
"Yes…" She responds.  
"Would you believe me if I say, that Yugi has two souls?"  
"Well he does seem every different at times…" She mutters.  
"Then I shall tell you, you see my princess, you were apart of his life in another life"  
"In another life…?" she says in shock.  
"You see, this is the millennium necklace, it gives me the power to see events of the past, and some of the future," Ishizu says, pointing towards her necklace.  
"That eye looks like the one Yugi has on his puzzle," Sayuri says in astonishment.  
"My princess, there are many things you need to know, before you decide what you must do. Please listen to what I have to say, and if then you still decide to drop out of Kaiba's tournament, then let it be" Ishizu says. How did this know that she wanted out of Kaiba's tournament? Kaiba could not have told her…

* * *

"Yeah Yugi… ya won!" Joey exclaims. Everyone cheered for him… I could not help but feel proud for him. I knew he was going to win.  
"Nice butt kicking Yogurt…" I said to him. I could not help but feel butterflies in my stomach when he looked at me.  
"Thanks Masami… and thank you for the support" He says.  
"I just wanted to see if you could beat that guy… okay, don't get all mushy on me" I snap.  
"Whatever you say Masami…" He says with a smirk on his face. He walks up to the rare hunter and takes Joey's Red eyes black dragon and his locator card from him.  
"Way to go my man…!" Joey congratulates him.  
"Thanks Joey…" He chuckles. He turns his gaze towards the rare hunter and says,  
"I'm taking Joey's red eyes black dragon and your locator card, you won't be needing it anymore," Yami informs him. Yami looks at the rare hunters cards.  
"What's wrong Yogurt…?" I ask.  
"Someone's rubbing off of my fingers… these cards are marked!" Yami says.  
"That cheater…" Both Joey and I say at the same time.  
"He will cheat no more…" Yami says, ripping the rare hunter's cards. Suddenly the rare hunter begins to talk.  
"I lost… failed, forgive me master Marik!"  
"What's wrong with him…?" I ask.  
"That goon has lost his mind!" Joey says.  
"I've seen this before…" Yami says.  
"What's going on… is he like possessed by the devil or something?" I ask.  
"You can say he is Masami," Yami responds.


	12. Chapter 12

After the rare hunter finished his little show, Joey and Yami had a little talk. Yami wanted Joey to take his dragon back, but Joey declined saying that it was not his to take. That one day he was going to win it back honestly. Well after that, Joey went his own way. Yami and I stood there alone, in silence. Someone run me over with an elephant right now!

"So Masami… what are your plans for today?" He asks.  
"Just hanging here I guess, watching duels and what not… is that a crime Yogurt?" I snap.  
"Not at all Masami… well I just want to thank you once again for supporting me back there," He says with a beautiful smile on his face.  
"Don't let it get to your head Yogurt…" I snap.  
"You know you're not such a bad person…" He comments.  
"I'm not… well of course I'm not," I said with a smirk on my face.  
"You act cold in front of everyone, yet I see someone very warm and beautiful on the inside" He says with sincerity in his eyes.  
"You're just sucking up to me Yogurt," I said in disbelief. Did he actually mean that?  
"That wouldn't be a very gentleman thing to do," he says. Suddenly, someone calls his name.  
"Yugi… I'm so glad to see you!" We turn our gazes towards pretty girl who was walking towards us. Sayuri… how I despise you,  
"Hello Sayuri… what brings you here?" He says with such joy. How it sickened me.  
"Yugi I have so much to tell you, today I went to see this woman named Ishizu," She says, turning her gaze towards me, she smiles.  
"Hello Masami… I am so glad to see ya here with Yugi. I'm glad you two are getting along" She says with a cheesy smile on her face.  
"Don't get use to it sister…" I mutter in anger… well jealousy.  
"Sayuri what were you doing there?" He asks.  
"Well after I went to see Kaiba I-"  
"You went to see Kaiba, what for may I ask?" He says in a jealous tone.  
"I wanted him to disqualify me from the tournament" She shyly responds.  
"And what happened…?" He asks.  
"Yeah what happened princess…?" I chuckle.  
"He refused… but after I went to see Ms. Ishtar, I realized that I must stay and be by your side Yugi," She says, blushing. From the corner of my eye, I spot Yami blushing as well.  
"Aw what an emotional dramatic moment, do you want an Oscar for that?" I sarcastically ask.  
"Sorry Masami… I'm afraid I am being rude, I didn't mean to take Yugi away from you," Sayuri says.  
"Don't sweat it he's all yours princess" I respond with anger.  
"So it looks like Yugi was the first one to duel in my tournament," Kaiba suddenly says.  
"Nice duel Yugi… you really kicked that rare hunters butt good!" Mokuba says in his usual gleeful tone. I swear… how are these two related again?  
"Thank you Mokuba…"  
"Ms. Teruko what did you decide?" Kaiba asks.  
"I decided I was to stay and support Yugi in all I can," She says with a smile on her face.  
"I guess I was right Kaiba boy, Yugi's the king of games and of love" I chuckle.  
"Save your jokes will ya," He snaps.  
"That's no way to talk to a lady Kaiba,"  
"Whatever…" he says, leaving.  
"Always leaving like a coward I see! Yeah ya know better than to challenge me!" I yell as Kaiba walks away. Mokuba giggles and waves goodbye.  
"Wait up big brother…!" Mokuba yells.  
"What a sweet boy…" Sayuri comments.  
"Yeah he's like sugar…" I respond.  
"Hello baby cakes… I've been dieing to see ya!" Go great as if pretty girl wasn't enough.  
"Who is he talking to…?" I ask sarcastically.  
"Baby you know I'm talking to you…" he says.  
"I was being sarcastic Einstein…" I reply.  
"Gary, can't you see that you're making Masami feel uncomfortable" Yami says.  
"This doesn't concern you my short man… get me my man" He winks, I roll my eyes.  
"That's not way to talk to Yugi Gary" Sayuri says in his defense.  
"Look pretty babe… I'm a gentleman so I'll let you off easily, I Gary over here have eyes only for his cupcake Masami"  
"Gary this is the second time you are-"  
"Leave this alone Yogurt, I can take care of myself" I snap.  
"But Masami… if Gary is bothering you, I wish to be there for you-"  
"No are you kidding he's a gag!" I said sarcastically.  
"See Yogurt… nothing to worry about ma man" Gary says with so much confidence. I swear he could break the world record for most stupid!  
"Masami I know you well-"  
"You don't know anything Yogurt, so just buzz of and leave with your little princess will ya!" I said in anger, yet I had to admit… I liked him being so protective. He was a true prince indeed!  
"Ouch that had to hurt…" Gary comments. To make Yami feel worse, I laugh.  
"That's what you get for being so mushy Yogurt…" I said without facing him. When I turn around to face him, he and Sayuri were walking away from us. How dare he just leave me like that!  
"So Masami my love… now that short stuff and fairy princess are gone, how's about you and me go out on a date?" He says with a cheesy smile on his face.  
"Sorry Gary… she has a date with me" I turn around and see my savior… Bakura.


End file.
